‘AU Golden Sunshine’ is a golden fleshed cultivar of Actinidia chinensis Planch. This cultivar was selected from an Actinidia chinensis open pollinated seedling orchard that was tended and fruit harvested in Chongyang County of Hubei Province of P.R. China. The parentage of the new cultivar is unknown. ‘AU Golden Sunshine’ has been asexually reproduced in China and in Alabama, USA by rooting softwood and hardwood cuttings and by whip and cleft grafting. The genetics have been stable through succeeding asexual propagations. ‘AU Golden Sunshine’ fruit is large, cylindrical and uniform in shape with golden flesh that has a thick sweet flavor and delicious taste. ‘AU Golden Sunshine’ has high percent soluble solids and dry matter content which does not significantly differ from ‘Hort 16A’ (U.S. Pat. No. 11,066) (Table 1). ‘AU Golden Sunshine’ fruit ripens 30 days before ‘Hort 16A’ (patented), the industry standard for Actinidia chinensis cultivars. ‘AU Golden Sunshine’ fruit contains high levels of health promoting properties.